


Dream...

by ShyCourage



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Death, Character Death In Dream, F/M, Good luck figuring this one out, Unless its not a dream?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: What is this?You will not make it.It's all just a dream...You will.You won't.Takumi, all you can do is dream...
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dream...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is confusing and jumps routes and good luck figuring out what's happening when. Written at midnight and not revised.

You will not you will not you will not you will not you will not you will not you will not you will not you will no-

You will.

You will not make it.

You will die.

You will not.

You will.

\---------------

He woke up, sweat soaked and eyes bloodshot. That dream… He had it every night for the past month, always the same words, repeated over and over and over, written in blood on a wall in his mind. "You will not make it," but through what? What would kill him?

Takumi rolled over, hugged Leo, and went back to sleep.

\---------------

A mangled corpse, bruised and bloodied and battered. A dragon's head, severed from it's body. A beautiful and kind woman, a sister of his, shot through the heart. He could not stop it.

People screaming. A single tear. An ocean of grey waves, flowing like time. Time, moving ever onwards. Death consuming all.

You will not make it. You will die. You will not make it. You will die. You will not make it. You will die. You-

\---------------

He woke up. Takumi had collapsed immediately after a battle. That dream again? Really, couldn't his brain think of anything new?

\---------------

His step mother, adopted as a real mother and just as caring, hitting the ground. Her white dress stained red. The colour staining his vision. A dragon. Hatred. 

Hatred, aimed at himself. Aimed at everyone. Aimed at everything. He would kill, he will kill-

Everyone. There will be no survivors. They'll all die.

You will die you will die you will die you will die you will die you will die you will die you will die you will die you will die you will die you will-

\---------------

So dreams can become reality, huh? There was nothing he could do about it… the betrayal, the death. Nothing could be done… 

At least he threw the arrow off course, even if only by a little.

\---------------

You killed. You did not make it. You did die. Good. Very good…

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
